After the cake
by carrotgirlhatty
Summary: He had left the room hoping for some peace and quiet whilst his roommate and his friends baked a cake. What he got was screaming, a trashed kitchen and what may or may not be Otoya's corpse. Set during season 1 episode 3 and based on where I think Tokiya was during the 'cake scene.'


**Hiya guys!**

 **So this is my first uta pri fic (and first story I have published in just under a year! Oops!)**

 **This sort of wrote itself last night when I realised there was a couple of things in the great cake scene of season one episode three that we never got to know.**

 **Number one: where the hell did Tokiya go?**

 **And number 2: with smoke, flames and Natsuki coming out of the windows and the sound of Syo's and Otoya's screams why did nobody come to see what the commotion was about or alert the authorities?**

 **And thus came a story about a very irritated blue haired idol coming home to, well, you know.**

 **Okay, warnings: mentions of death, some swear words, possible OOCness and things which may be wrong since this is my first time writing for this fandom and I've only re-watched the earlier season 1 episodes (before it took more of a focus to Tokiya's dilemma) Oh, and spoilers for season 1.**

 **Well I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

Tokiya tightened his grip on the sides of his book and scowled.

He was in the common room on a completely different floor and could _still_ hear his annoying roommate!

Around him, other students stopped their quiet chatter and games to look up the the some-what vibrating ceiling above them. Muffled screams could be heard. Mainly Otoya's.

The bluenett rubbed his temples.

A cake.

How was he making that much racket over a _cake_?

Actually, he didn't care. As long as he didn't burn down his side of the room.

He was about to get back to his book when Tokiya felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He asked dryly as he looked over his shoulder to see a concerned looking boy from his class.

"Erm, isn't that your roommate's friend?"

"What are you talking about?"

The boy pointed at the window. Tokiya's gaze followed the pointing hand.

And he regretted doing that immediately.

Shinomiya Natsuki was flying past the window in a frilly pink apron and a parachute, armed with a teaspoon.

Students were now crowding around the window to see what was going on.

"What the heck?"

"Why is he wearing an apron?"

"Hey, isn't that Kusuru from S class?"

Suddenly Natsuki could be heard shouting"OPEN WIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!" And then someone-Tokiya was 99% sure it was Syo-screamed.

"Oh my God I think he's dead!"

Okay that was it. What the hell had they been up to?

Wordlessly, Tokiya got up and swiftly left the gaggle of gobsmacked students and made a bee line for his room, only stopping when he was outside his bedroom door.

He took a deep breath, braced himself for the worse, and went inside.

* * *

It was worse than he expected.

The kitchen was littered with egg shells, chocolate bar chunks and God knows what.

Oh, and they needed to buy a new blender by the looks of it.

And curtains.

And they would have to bring a professional in to sort out the floor.

But where the heck was Otoya?

"Otoya?" His roommate called.

Nothing.

"Oi, clean this up! Why can I smell burning?"

Still nothing.

Okay, now Tokiya was slightly worried.

"...Otoya?" He walked over to their shared sleeping quaters.

Otoya was on the floor. Either asleep or dead.

Tokiya knelt over the body and poked his cheek.

"Yay! Curry Rice!" The red head giggled in his sleep and rolled over.

He wasn't dead.

His body was blue and their was a weird substance which Tokiya highly doubted was edible on his lips but he wasn't dead.

"Oi, get up." He shook his roommate's shoulder. "You have to clean this up."

Nothing.

Tokiya gave up. He had no idea what had happened and he was already done.

So instead he got up, walked over to his side of the room, sat down on his bed and continued to read as if he had never left the common room.

He was not getting involved. He had already decided from the very start that he had not come to this school to make friends.

Ichinose Tokiya had enrolled at Satome Academy in the hopes that he could one day debut as an idol in his own image rather than that silly character he currently played and-was Otoya's soul leaving his body?

In the corner of his eye, the older boy was sure that the younger one's body hadgone a shade paper than it had been two minutes ago.

"...Otoya?"

He approached the body again, this time placing a hand on his forehead.

Barely warm.

 _Now_ Tokiya had to get involved with this.

As much as he found Otoya loud, annoying and messy, he had probably been the only person on campus who didn't suck up to him or treat him like crap over HAYATO.

He was probably the nicest, kindest and most non-judgemental guy Tokiya had met and he didn't deserve this even if his constant chatter did sometimes drive Tokiya up the wall.

Plus, he would probably get expelled if Otoya died.

And Otoya would probably haunt him for the rest of his life.

So he grabbed a glass of water and a baisen from the kitchen then once again, he attempted to wake Otoya up.

And this time he was successful.

"Ngh, Hinata, is that you?" Otoya was pretty sure that he was dead. The pudding of doom Natsuki had fed him had made him feel like he was footsteps away from the pearly gates with his childhood dog there to great him.

"No. It's Tokiya. Can you sit up?"

"...I don't know..."

"Well can you at least try?" Tokiya's patience was already dwindling. Otoya obeyed, sitting up slowly with some assistance from his friend.

"Wash out whatever's left in your mouth," instructed Tokiya, pushing the glass into Otoya's hands then placing the basin on his lap.

The other nodded, emptying half of the drink into his mouth, gargling and spitting it into the tub.

"Ah~ Thank you, Tokiya. I thought I was a goner!" The red head chuckled, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Tokiya ignored him, however and merely gave him a piece of paper towel.

"Wipe your mouth and finish the water"

He watched as Otoya did as he was told before wordlessly taking the basin, glass and towel into the kitchen. When he came back he instructed Otoya to go to bed.

"Eh? But Tokiya it's only eight-thirty!"

"Yes, and you're sick. That means rest, Ittoki, not playing videogames." It was true that Otoya's face had gained some of it's original colour but Tokiya wanted to be on the safe side.

"But I was going to read comics-"

"Otoya." Said teen flinched. Tokiya was using his no nonsense tone of voice.

"Okay... Goodnight, Tokiya. Thanks for looking after me."

His roommate sighed as he watched Otoya shrink away to his side of the room, removing his apron and dumping it on the floor in the process.

"It's fine. I'll leave some stomach medicine out if you need it but if you still feel sick tomorrow then go to the infirmary. Don't go to class and get everyone else sick."

"Kay..." Otoya dragged himself under the blankets and nuzzled into the pillow.

"Night, Tokiya."

"Goodnight, Otoya."

* * *

Tokiya waited until he was sure that Otoya was asleep before taking out a bottle of the aformentioned medicine and placing it on the coffee table.

Then he turned off the lights and headed into the kitchen.

Pinching his nose in an attempt to protect himself from the odour he, examined the state of the room.

He couldn't leave it like this.

And so Tokiya begrudgingly began to clean the kitchen, occasionally grimacing at the ingredients such undoubtedly went into the cake (where did they even get the fermented squid from? There was none in the fridge and the only thing Natsuki bought over was Syo.)

"Why did he go through all of this just for that girl?" He asked himself.

Then he hesitated as a strike of genius hit.

Hopefully they didn't completely raid the fridge.

* * *

Otoya woke you the next day feeling like a completely new person. It was as if all of the years that he thought had left his lifespan after ingesting that cake and been glued back on.

"Mnn," he stretched before getting out of bed.

"Mornin', Tokiya."

There was no response.

"...Tokiya?" The other bed was empty and didn't look recently used.

So Otoya checked out the kitchen and couldn't belive his eyes.

The kitchen was still wrecked, but not as badly as it had been the night before. And instead of death, it smelt like...Vanilla?"

Otoya slowly entered the kitchen, his attention soon caught by what was on the counter.

It was a cupcake. Carefully topped with turquoise coloured icing with red music note shaped candies to decorate.

It was definitely not something Natsuki made and Otoya never saw Syo make anything.

So who baked it?

The question was awnsered by the note sat next to the baked treat:

 _Otoya,_

 _I am away for family-related business today and won't be home until night fall. Please don't touch my side of the room whist I am away._

 _Also, if you are still intent on giving Nanami-san a cake, then give her this. I don't care if you say that you bought it or made it yourself._

 _I'll see you this evening._

 _From Tokiya._

 _P.s I spent most of last night cleaning up your mess so you owe me one._

Otoya re-read the note and chuckled.

"And to think that last night he didn't seem to care about Nanami!" He said to himself. "Maybe Tokiya's not so bad after all!"

The final sentance of the letter still made him shudder though...

* * *

"-Police arrived at Satome Academy at roughly eight PM last night after hearing reports that a student had been murdered outside the dormitory building. However, it was soon deemed that fifteen year old Kusuru Syo was not dead and had just eaten some really bad cake-"

"Can you please turn the radio off?" Tokiya sank back into the seat of the limo and closed his eyes. He was well and truly finished with this whole incident.

"Did you sleep well last night?" His manager asked, turning the radio station off.

"Not really..." Poor Tokiya had stayed up all night throwing out garbage and broken kitchen utensils before preparing for what he needed for the following day's HAYATO jobs. He could barely keep his eyes open whist he was packing his breakfast at four in the morning. Two hours before his manager picked him up.

"I'll be fine though," he reassured his manager when they gave him a worried look using the car's mirrors. "I just need something to eat and perhaps a coffee."

"I'll make sure there's a coffee prepared for you at the studio." His manager reassured him. We still have fourty minutes or so until we get there so try and get some rest and eat something."

"Thanks, I will." Tokiya picked up his breakfast box, took out the first thing he felt and took a bite.

He froze.

That was not the blueberry muffin he thought he had packed...

* * *

 **So according to the Internet, Hinata is apparently a common name in Japan and can mean Sunny Place or Towards The Sun but can also be a non standard reading of the word Sunflower and it's common to name a dog Hinata.**

 **With the recent events in season 4 I thought it would be fitting.**

 **And to think I first looked up common dog names in Japan in the hope of finding something funny I'd expect child Otoya to call a dog. I could definitely picture him calling it Hinata though to be fair.**

 **I also know that Tokiya's way of caring for sick Otoya was kinda lack luster but I've never seen anyone seriously ill due to Natsuki's and Ren could handle it just fine so I just went down the whole 'it tastes really really bad Route'**

 **Well I hoped that you all enjoyed my crazy little story. I really loved Otoya and Tokiya's little roommate scenes in early season one so this was fun to write.**

 **See y'all next time!**


End file.
